Alcoholism tends to run in families. It is a family problem occurring cross generationally, creating intense conflict, stress and maladaptation within a familial system, and representing a public health problem of serious proportion. To date, the genetic mechanisms involved and the specific contributions of environmental and physiological factors in determining casuality, risk, and efficient treatment modalities remain controversial and unresolved. During the two months of the Unit's existence, we have focussed explicitly on the formulation of priorities and plans for conducting systematic studies in order to contribute to a better understanding of biosychosocial influences in the development and treatment of alcoholism. We propose to study pedigrees of multigenerational families in which abusive and addictive drinking behavior has been perceptual; the phenomenology of alcoholism in women and minority groups; and conduct longitudinal studies of offspring at risk for development of alcoholism. In addition, our plans include systematic studies of the efficacy of various treatment modalities.